Choices
by NotBrokenAnymore
Summary: When secrets are kept and you find them all out at once? What would you do? This is the story of Elizabeth and what she does. I suck at summaries! Takes place season 4ish.
1. All Secrets Will Now Be Told

__**A/N**: I own nothing of course. But I had this idea and figured why not? So if you feel up to it leave me a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><em>Lizzie Jane,<em>

_Stability. That's all I ever wanted, a stable environment for you, Lizzie. So I fled the only home I knew the day I found out I was pregnant. I ran to a family I didn't know. The family that disowned my mother for following her heart. The family that took me in, no questions asked and made it possible for me to begin raising you in a stable environment. That was eighteen years ago, and a lot has changed. _

_I've been diagnosed with stage four cancer. Its spread practically everywhere and the doctor doesn't expect I'll make it past three months. He said even three months is being optimistic. _

_So, I'm writing this for you, Elizabeth Jane, in hopes that one day you'll understand everything about why I made the decisions I did. I believe I did the right thing, and I hope that one you'll think that too. _

_First, my real name is Sarah Ann Janowitz. I said I wanted stability, and with that last name it's the last thing you'll get. My father's name is Lenny Janowitz. He's currently locked up for muder of 3 ATF agents. I don't know if he did it, and I don't care if he did. He is my father and every month I go and visit him. He really wants to meet you, but I wanted you to be old enough to decide for yourself whether you'd like to see him or not. As for my mother, her name was Elizabeth Jane too. She would of loved you so much if she got the chance to meet you. She was murdered twenty years ago. _

_I told you I fled the only home I know, and that's because it's a crazy world there. You may know someone today then have to identify their body tomorrow. Or you may be the one getting identified. It isn't a safe environment period. Especially not for a child._

_As for your father, I met him at what I thought was the best place ever at the time, the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse in Charming, California. He's from the Tacoma chapter though. His name is Happy Lohman. I would love to tell you we were in love and all that stuff, but this letter is about honesty. So, honestly it was a one night stand when I was eighteen. I don't regret it though, because it gave me you, the greatest gift I could of ever received, and I thank Happy for that. You have his complexion and eyes. _

_If you hate me for all of this, I understand. Maybe I was wrong, but I believed I was right. You have a right to know your father and family though, and I was going to tell you when you were older, but it seems I ran out of time. Just know I loved you with everything I had. You were my sweet little angel._

_With Love,_

_ Mom_

As I re-read my mom's letter for what seemed the fiftieth time, it all seemed so surreal.

A week ago I put my 35 year old mother in the ground, only to find out all the secrets she kept.

The world she grew up in.

The family she hid.

My father.

My father, Happy Lohman?

What the fuck is all this?

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since I buried my mother, two weeks since I found out everything, and one week since I turned 18.<p>

Turning 18 meant I now have access to my trust. Roughly about 200,000.00, courtesy of my great grandma Maggie, my mother's mom's mom. With that and my "college fund" my mom had, and my savings I have enough to live nice in California or Washington, wherever Happy goes after he gets out of prison if I wanted too. I never planned on doing anything important in college anyways. Schools not really my thing. Now modeling, thats my thing. I've been doing it since I was four, but it really picked up when I was about 15.

But Happy doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would want kids. He looks kind of frightening. But he does have a mom in Bakersfield. Being best friends with the child of a private investigator has its perks I guess.

I think I'll go pay Grandma a visit.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna miss you so much Liz." Kylee, my best friend since first grade, said sadly.<p>

"I promise to call you all the time and I'll be back." I said to her tearing up.

"I love you bitch." She said.

"Love you too skank." I replied then boarded the plane from Detroit to Bakersfield.

The plane ride sucked. Too much time to think about everything. What if I'm making a huge mistake by trying to get involved in Happy's life? My mom ran from this life for a reason. Or what if Happy doesn't want to know me. There are so many possible outcomes, but there is one thing that is for sure: I want to know my father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2**: Please review!


	2. Ready or Not?

**A/N**: So I hope you all like it so far. Also I forgot to mention these first couple chapters take place when the guys are locked up. But the rest of the story will be S4.

Please review, it really helps!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Ready or Not?<strong>

I've been in Bakersfield for two days.

I still haven't went and seen her. Maybe I was being cowardly, maybe not, but I'm going to see her.

Today.

I'm sitting outside the nursing home right now as a matter of fact, but I'm scared to go in.

What if she doesn't like me?

Only one way to find out I guess. So I got out of my rental car, ran my fingers through my long brown hair, smoothed out my sundress, and I'm good too go.

At least I hope so.

I made my way through the parking lot and in the doors. It smelled like the nursing home I went too when I was 9 and in girl scouts. I guess its old people, or maybe its death.

The receptionist has a mean look too her face. Maybe its from working where people are dying? Maybe she's just a bitch?

Either way she's going to show me what room Happy's mom is in.

"May I help you?" She said what sounded almost sarcastically.

"I'm here too see Ms. Lohman." I said trying too be nice.

"Room 102." She said without looking up.

I didn't say thank you. I just made my way down the halls looking for her room.

After what felt like an eternity of searching, and wanting to turn around and go back to Michigan and forget about everything, I came to her room.

Mustering up every once of courage I had, I knocked on her semi opened door.

"Come in." An old voice said.

I walked in her room and she looked at me like she had no idea what the fuck was going on, which she didn't.

"Hi, my name's Lizzie." I said somewhat scared. This woman was my grandmother and I was scared? What the hell is wrong with me?

"No offense Lizzie, but I don't need someone to sit and keep me company. I don't know why your being forced to do this or if you just choose to, but go find another person. My son will be out in a month and I have friends to talk too here." She said. The tone of her voice wasn't mean though. It was gentle, and kind. She must of had tons of people come in here for community service.

Hell, if I was old I wouldn't want to talk to some teenager that didn't want to be here either.

"I'm not here because of any of that." I said quietly. I was freaking about telling her.

"Then why are you here sweetie?" She said confused.

Here it was my big moment.

I pushed all the what ifs out my mind.

"Never mind." I said and bolted.

I ran all the way out the nursing home, through the parking lot, then to my car.

I'm not ready to be Happy Lohman's daughter.

* * *

><p>"So you just left without telling her?" Kylee said into my phone.<p>

"What was I suppose to do. I was scared!" I said.

"You coming back to Detroit now then?" She asked.

"Nah, I got a plan. You think your dad would be willing to do his favorite 'adopted' daughter a favor?" I asked knowing she said yes. They were like family too me.

"Haha. I can't wait to see how this one turns out. But yeah you know he will. What is it?" She said.

"I need him too e-mail me everything on Happy. I didn't bring them with me." I said.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Are you moving there?" She questioned.

"Maybe." I said.

"Okay. We'll have to visit each other all the time! But I'm a go tell Dad to e-mail you. Call me tomorrow!" She said.

"Yeah we will. Okay, talk to you then!" I said before hanging up.

I'd miss everyone in Detroit, but I have a plan.

Move to whatever town he's paroling too, get a job, and hopefully get to know him before he knows who I really am.

Hopefully.

That way if it's like what my mom said, I can bail just like she did.

* * *

><p>Happy is paroling out to Charming, here in California.<p>

He'll most likely work at Teller-Morrow Auto.

So Charming it is then.

I close my e-mail from Ron, Kylee's dad, then open up Craigslist to try to find an apartment and job.

After searching for about an hour, I came to the conclusion that there are no apartments in Charming, just houses. Well unless you count living about a barber shop as an apartment, I don't though.

But you take what you can get I guess. The rent is cheap, and its just month to month commitment which is good in case I decide Charming isn't so charming.

The job listings were mainly if you had some type of degree, but I'll probably find something once I'm there. If not, I guess my savings is gonna have a huge dent in it.

Well you win some, you lose some I guess.

I leave for Charming next week if I got the apartment.

Happy will parole out in exactly 34 days.

Life is about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2**: Please review!


	3. The Countdown Begins

**A/N**: So I hope you all like it so far. Also I forgot to mention these first couple chapters take place when the guys are locked up. But the rest of the story will be S4.

Please review, it really helps!

This should be the last chapter before S4 starts!

I really hope you all are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

Oh & this one is extra long because I didn't want like 10 chapters before she even met Happy!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Executing the Plan<strong>

I've been living in Charming for three days.

I've met Floyd, the barber who owns my apartment, Linda, the manager of the Diner where I'm hopefully soon to be employed, and some girl named Lyla who was at the diner picking up alot of food when I was in there.

The town seems alright.

Small.

Quiet.

Definitely a change.

Not sure if it is going to be a change I needed though.

I figure its time to explore a bit though. Let's see what makes Charming so appealing to Happy.

Besides, I need to find a car. There's got to be one for sale around here somewhere.

I would just buy a new one, but I'm trying not to draw attention to myself, and a maybe waitress living above a barber shop buying a 2011 car? Yeah, totally not going to draw attention. Yeah right.

* * *

><p>Walking around Charming, the town looked like something you'd see in a movie. Which made me think one think: these people are fake. They're all putting on an act of storybook town.<p>

But why?

My guess is it has to do with alot of why my mom left: Sons of Anarchy.

Are these people living lives of fear? Or are they happy to have these kind of people in there town?

My cell interrupted my thoughts.

It was the diner.

Fingers crossed!

"Elizabeth?" Linda, the manager, said.

"It's me!" I said enthusiastically. I hope I got the job!

"Its Linda from the diner. I'm sorry sweetie but you didn't get the job." She said sounding sympathetic.

Damn.

What now?

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know." I said trying to sound happy about not getting the job.

"Mkay. Well I gotta go." She said.

"Bye." I said then pressed the end button.

Fuck.

Now I have to find a car AND a job!

* * *

><p>Teller-Morrow, Teller-Morrow, that's the place he'll most likely work when he gets out!<p>

Does an auto repair shop really need fences that high with razor wire?

Creepy.

Maybe my mom was right about this town.

Wonder if she was right about her last name.

I'll have to call and see about visiting Grandpa Janowitz.

He most likely already knows how I got my DNA, so no pressure.

I hope.

Snapping out of my train of though, Teller-Morrow, should I go in?

What would be my reason for going in there without looking suspicious?

Shit.

Wait! I need a car, and this is an auto repair shop after all.

Even if they don't have anything, I still have a damn good excuse.

I made my way into the lot which was fairly empty.

Hopefully someone's here to help.

"You lost sweetheart?" A woman probably in her forties or fifties, said to me. She was dressed in skin tight skinny jeans, a white tank top with a cropped leather jacket and black leather boots. Her hair was dark with light highlights.

"Nope, actually I was wondering if you knew of any used cars for sale?" I said. The whole time I was talking she was eyeing me, sizing me up, I guess.

No wonder she though I was lost. Blue jean cut offs and a pink cheetah tank top didn't really match the whole Teller-Morrow look apparently.

"Maybe. I'd have to talk to one of the mechanics. What's your name? I'm Gemma." She said still eyeing me. It was getting kinda weird.

"Elizabeth." I said hoping she wouldn't ask for more. Even though I have my grandmother's maiden name, that doesn't mean this lady, Gemma, doesn't know it.

"Have a last name?" She said impatiently while still eyeing me.

"Henderson." I said cautiously. God please don't let her know.

"Okay, well I'll see what I can find out for you. How old are you?" She asked.

Weird question. Maybe she suspects...

"18. Why?" I said curiously. If this woman knows, she better tell me.

"You need a job?" She asked. Whoo, that was a close one.

"Yeah! I really do!" I said thrilled.

My plan was to get a job, but to get a job where Happy worked too, was amazing! So much easier to get to know him.

"Okay. Come in tomorrow round 8 and I'll put you to work." She said.

No resume or references? Awesome.

"Okay I'll be here. Here's my number if you find anything out about a car." I said getting in my purse and pulling out a slip of paper with my number on it I always carried, just in case.

"I'll give you a call if I find anything out." She said smiling but still looking me over.

Staring problem much.

"Thanks Gemma." I said and then made my way to walk out the lot.

This should be interesting, getting to know Happy in his environment.

Well at least in 31 days.

* * *

><p>I was up bright and early the next day not wanting to be late for my first day of work.<p>

Last night I went through what little of my clothes I had with me, trying to find something that wouldn't make me stand out. I settle on a pair of boot cut jean that had several rips and tears in them, a green tank top to go under my green and blue plaid button up shirt, and a pair of green converse.

Still standing out, but not nearly as bad right?

I hope so.

I also hope Gemma doesn't keep staring. Its creepy. Like not in the sexual creepy way, but in the I have a hunch and I'm going to find shit out type way.

Creepy.

One and a half hours later, I was ready to go.

* * *

><p>The walk to Teller-Morrow was easy. 2 blocks one way, turn 3 blocks then there you are.<p>

Still though, driving would be so much easier! I wish I could just go and get me a new car!

Adjusting my fish-tail braid, I knocked on the office door.

"Come in!" Gemma hollered.

I opened the door and there was Gemma, going through paper work, and some really big dude with a beard. Opie, according to his name tag.

"Hi Elizabeth!" Gemma said.

"Hi Gemma." I said she wasn't eyeing me, but now Opie was.

Creepy, but not in the sexual way again.

These people know something, or at least they think they know something.

"Opie this is Elizabeth, my assistant. Elizabeth this is Opie, one of the mechanics, and the stand in present to the Sons of Anarchy. I'm sure you've heard about them." She said emphasizing her last sentence.

Yup, they think they know something.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You too." He said then walked out the door, probably to go do mechanic work, or hell, for all I know something illegal as all hell.

A few moments passed of silence then I spoke up, "So what do you want me to do today?"

"I got to fill out some paper work. Its required and shit, so would you mind if I ask a few questions?" She said coyly.

"Sure. I have nothing to hide." I lied.

"Okay, how old are you and when's your birthday?" She said.

"18. July 15, 1993."

"Where you from?"

"Detroit."

"Highest level of education?"

"High school."

"What was the name of your high school?"

"Ferndale High School."

"Mothers name?"

"Sarah Henderson." I said.

If she knew something from that, she hid it well.

"Fathers name?"

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Um, never met him." I said, which in fact was not a lie.

"Sorry." She said then went on about address, phone, in case of emergency, blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>"Well now that this is over, here's what your going to need to do: be here every morning around 8:45, if your going to be late, call. You'll do different stuff each day. Some days you'll clean, others run errands, you get the picture. Oh and we'll give you 8 bucks an hour. Which by the way I may have found a car." Gemma said.<p>

"Sounds great. And awesome! How much?" I said.

"It's an oldsmobile cutlass. I think she said she wanted 3 grand for it. Its runs really good for its age." She said.

"Okay I'll take it." I said desperately wanting a car.

"Okay, we'll go look at it after work." She said seeming really nice.

"Gemma?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me?" I said. It was true, this woman was being beyond nice to me.

"You remind me of someone I used to know." She said.

Who? I would ask but that would make things all too complicated if she answered with a name I was sure she would.

"Oh. So what do you want me to do today?" I said changing the subject.

* * *

><p>I've been working at Teller-Morrow for about 3 weeks. Happy gets out in a week.<p>

Everyone here is really nice. Its odd though, nothing bad has happened that I've seen, yet my mom ran from here.

I've met:

Piney, he's cool as shit for being old, he'll tell you all kinds of cool stories about his war days. I wanna say he's like a surrogate grandfather, but my grandparents, well great grandparents were never that cool.

Opie, he's cool, haven't really talked to him much though, he's always busy.

Kozik, he's hilarious, always making a joke about something.

Chibs, his accent is awesome!

Miles, Phil, & Ratboy, well I haven't talked to them much but they seem alright, just trying to prove themselves all the time.

Gemma, she's become alot like an aunt to me I guess, she's been amazing, which honestly is kind of suspicious. But oh well.

Tara, the lady who I got the car from, she's dating Gemma's son, Jax, or as the club calls it, she's his "old lady", and they have two kids together, Abel & Thomas, who are adorable. She's really nice.

I also discovered my grandfather, Lenny, is no longer allowed visits. No explanation why but I'm going to write him as soon as I get home.

* * *

><p>"Gemma, I'm going to head out." I hollered into the office.<p>

"Kay sweetie, get ready for party planning tomorrow!" She shouted out from the office.

"Okay!" I said then got in my car.

The car really runs pretty great which is surprising because of its age. The only real reason Tara got rid of it was because of the kids. She needed something bigger and more momish I guess.

The system sucked in it though, but I got a new one, and it was installed for free, one of the perks of my job I guess.

Pulling out of Teller-Morrow I cranked up the radio and was home in all but five minutes.

Charming isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>After probably an hour of trying to figure out what to say I finally had a letter for Grandpa Lenny.<p>

_Lenny or Grandpa I'm not really sure what to call you,_

_It's Elizabeth, your granddaughter. Sarah is my mother. She left me a letter explaining everything. I'm not sure if you know or not, but she passed away almost two months ago. I really don't know what to say, but your my family, so I figured I'd give it a shot. You know I have the locket you gave her? She has a picture of you, her mom, and her on one side, then a picture of me and her when I was born on the other. If you get visitation back, let me know, I'd really like too meet you if that is okay with you. Well you have my address. Write me back if you want._

_Elizabeth_

I put the pen down, folded the letter, put it in an envelope, addressed it then put it in the mailbox.

* * *

><p>The next day Tara, Gemma, and I were sat down at Gemma's kitchen table planning the party of all parties, to happen the night the guys got out. I've heard bits and pieces of what guys were locked up. But know I know that there were 6 of them. Happy, being one of them. Jax, Clay, Gemma's husband, Juice, weird name, Tig, weirder name, and Bobby, elvis dude.<p>

"The guys are going to be so happy to be back." Tara said as if they were on vacation, not in prison.

"Mhm." Gemma said while writing something down.

"So, Elizabeth, what made you move to California, and Charming of all places?" Tara asked curiously.

"When my mom died, I felt like there was something in California for me, haven't seen it yet, but I don't know. And Charming, well it was totally the name that got me." I said faking a laugh. Yeah the name, and the fact that my father is paroling here in less than a week.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright." I said then we got back to party planning.

* * *

><p>Today is the day I'm going to meet my father.<p>

Yup, I'm terrified.

But I got out of bed and in the shower anyways.

I put on a Michigan shirt and a pair of light was flare jeans with my nikes.

I ate my cereal.

Straightened my hair.

Did my makeup.

Then left my apartment.

Still terrified.

I got to TM and sat at the picnic table with the girls while we waited.

Time dragged on and on and on, then all of a sudden the sound of bikes.

Alot of bikes.

They are almost here...

**A/N #2**: Please review!

Next chapter there will be quite a bit of Sons interaction! I promise!


	4. Ruined

**A/N**: So I hope you all like it so far. Set during S4.

Also forgot to say I don't own nothing, so don't sue me!

I really hope you all are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Ruined?<strong>

They pulled in.

My hearts racing a million miles an hour.

My plan seemed rather stupid right about now.

I should just bolt.

But I want him to know.

Now.

I want to be braver than my mother was.

Happy's getting off his bike. He's grabbing a beer.

I go over to him.

Then I change my mind and go sit down on a deserted picnic table.

Everyone is all caught up in the moment, greeting there loved ones. I only know what three of the guys look like. Clay, I know he's Gemma husband and he's over with Gemma, Jax, because he's with Tara, and Happy, because he's my father. The rest I'm assuming are Chibs, Juice, Tig, and Bobby.

I want to talk to Happy, but should I? God, why is life so damn hard?

I look at him and start thinking about the way things could go.

Would he accept me with open arms? Or tell me to get out of here, he didn't want nothing to do with me. Cause legally, not that anyone around here probably cares about that, he doesn't have to have anything to with me. I'm technically an adult.

I'm pulled from my train of thought when a guy with a mohawk and lightening bolts on both sides of his head, says "Why you staring at Happy? You sure as hell down look like a crow eater."

"What? I wasn't staring. My mind was like a million miles away." I lied.

Luckily, before her could say anything else Clay said it was time for church.

You best believe I was counting my lucky stars.

I have gotta be more careful.

* * *

><p>Church was over they were all going outside. Everyone was still here, but the guys were leaving, saying good bye to everyone.<p>

Happy, though he was going for his bike.

I took a chance and went up to him.

"Happy?" I said to him.

"Yeah?" He said annoyed.

"My names Elizabeth. My mother was Sarah Janowitz, and I'm your daughter." I said.

He looked at me and I couldn't tell what he was feeling which bothered me.

Was he happy he had a long lost daughter? Or pissed?

He didn't say anything, so I took that as my cue too let it sink it, a.k.a. I bolted.

I went over to my car got in and got the hell out of there. Home sweet barber shop it is.

My whole plan was just ruined because of my big mouth.

I've been doing this for a month perfectly.

Well, I sure did fuck that up.

I went over to my table and sat down and went through everything that was in my safe.

My mother's locket, my great grandma and grandpa's wedding rings, some old pictures, and one thing I wasn't ready too see.

Could this day get any worse?

I should just go to sleep.

I walked in the bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet, took out the tylenol p.m., and took some.

That should make me sleep, hopefully.

I want to forget this day ever happened.

Tomorrow it's time to plan my trip back to Detroit.

And see my second family and all my friends I didn't tell I was leaving, well that is if they're still my friends.

And maybe I'll see...

* * *

><p>I woke up at 5 a.m. the next morning. Guess that's what you get when you got to bed at 7.<p>

Yesterday was coming back too me.

Happy, not the emotion, my father, who I'm pretty sure is void of all his emotions.

I checked my phone and had two new texts. I decided to check them.

**_Kylee:_**

_Call me soon, he's back._

Not sure what to think.

_**Piney:**_

_Kid, what'd you say to Happy? He's been on edge since I saw you talking to him. Stay away from him. He's no good for you._

On edge? Yup, he doesn't want anything to do with me. Stay away from him? Does Piney seriously think I'm into Happy? Ew, no, last time I checked incest was not my thing.

I dialed Kylee right away.

"Girl, you are aware it's 7 in the morning right?" She said sarcastically in the phone.

"Why's he back? Is he okay?" I said into the phone.

"Well good morning to you too. But yeah he's fine and I'm thinking it has something to do with you." She said.

"Okay that's all I want to know about him." I said with what I was hoping was authority in my voice.

"Okay. So what's the news on the daddy sitch?" She said.

"I told him and he didn't react. Expect me back home in a week, I got some shit to tie up then my ass is gone." I said coming to tears.

I guess deep down, I really wanted Happy to be happy about having a daughter.

I'm so stupid.

"It'll be okay. We'll do a little retail therapy, then go get fucked up." She said to me, trying to cheer me up.

"I'll talk to you soon okay?" I said and before she could even say anything I hung up.

Retail therapy and alcohol wasn't going to help with this one. Nope, not at all.

As it rolled around to the time I should start getting ready for work, I did.

I don't know why, I don't exactly need the job now that the truth is out, but apparently Happy hadn't told anyone.

But I want to tell Gemma face to face I have to quit.

And I will today.

I'm going to be a girl who doesn't need a father.

I got in the shower and started my day.

During breakfast, I decided to watch the news. For all I knew the world could be ending.

Something about bodies caught my attention.

There it was out in front of Charming Heights, they found Russian bodies.

Holy shit!

I turned off the TV and put my dishes in the sink

Right when I was about to walk out the door my phone went off.

It was Sue, my agent.

"Hello." I said into my phone.

"Lizzie! You sound good. How are you?" She said.

Sue is cool. When my mom died, she didn't bug me at all about anything.

"I'm great. And you?" I lied.

"Good. I hear your living in California now?" She said.

"At the moment yeah." I said while twirling my keys.

"Well if you plan on staying, my cousin's husband's an agent in L.A. and I sent him your portfolio and he's real interested. Wanted to know if you'd ever consider acting?" She said.

That was nice of her. Well it wasn't like she wasn't getting commission on this, but Sue's a nice person.

"Yeah I would be interested. Text me his number?" I said.

L.A., fresh start, sounds great.

"Okay I sent it to you. Your going to go far in life, Lizzie, I just know it." She said.

"Thanks Sue. Well I gotta go. Talk to you soon." I said.

"You too." She said then the line went dead.

_**Sue**_

_Bryson Baker_

_310-555-5555_

Maybe coming to California was a good idea after all, just not for the reasons I thought.

I walked out the door and headed to tell Gemma I was quitting.

* * *

><p>I walked into the office to tell Gemma, and guess who was there: Happy.<p>

Ignoring him, I looked at Gemma.

"I'm leaving Charming." I said to her.

Happy remained silent, staring at me.

"What? I thought you liked it here! Why?" She said.

"She's just doing what her mom did, running." Happy said.

Really? Now you choose the time to talk. Asshole.

"Your mom's last name wasn't originally Henderson was it?" She asked, but it seemed more like a kind of statement. I guess she had the right hunch for a long time.

I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say, so I just remained silent, cursing myself for the tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

I grew to look at Gemma like a maternal figure.

But I'd been lying to her, or at least not telling her the truth from day one.

"Happy, we got church." Opie said once he opened the office door. He looked at the scene in front of him and seemed confused.

Happy got up and left the office without one word, just a nod to Gemma.

He so did not care whether or not I left.

And to think I uprooted my life for that asshole.

"You know I believe family is the most important thing, right?" Gemma said.

"Yeah and that sometimes family isn't always blood. You've told me that alot, Gemma." I said getting up to leave.

"You're a granddaughter of one of the First 9, that makes you family." She said.

Yup, that was out. Thanks a lot, Happy.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but frankly I don't give a shit what that makes me. The reason I came to Charming was to find my father and turns out, never mind, I'm out of here. Bye Gemma." I said then walked out the door, sobbing.

I wanted Charming to work out, I really did.

"Elizabeth! Where the hell you think your going?" Piney hollered at me from a table by the clubhouse.

I walked over to him, gave him a hug goodbye, then walked my crying ass to my car when the Sheriff pulls up, along with fire trucks, blocking my exit.

I get in my car and wait for them to leave.

The sheriff taps on my window and I get out.

"Go over there with the rest of them." He says motioning towards everybody I didn't want to be around.

"No." I said.

He motioned for another officer to take care of me.

"Is that smoke?" I hear him say.

"Go over there." The officer said.

"You're going to have to arrest me before I would ever go over there." I said.

"On what grounds?" He asked.

"Assaulting a police officer." I said then proceeded to knee him in the nuts.

I didn't try to run while he was on the ground, I wanted to be fucking arrested so I at least didn't have to be anywhere near Happy.

Before I knew what was going on, another officer slammed me down on my car with a little too much force if you ask me, slapping handcuffs on my wrist.

Telling me I was under arrest, and all that shit.

That's when I saw Happy looking at me, with emotion.

That fucker was smiling!

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2**: Please review!


	5. The Truth Will Set You Free? Yea, right

**A/N**: So I hope you all like it so far. Set during S4.

Also forgot to say I don't own nothing, so don't sue me!

I really hope you all are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Truth Will Set You Free? Yea, right.<strong>

I had time to think.

I was in serious trouble.

Like wind up in prison trouble if I'm not lucky kind of trouble.

Why am I so stupid? I'm going to choose to believe it's genetic and comes from Happy.

Why the hell was he smiling?

After what felt like an eternity of sitting on the uncomfortable bench of the holding cell, the sheriff came in.

"How are you connected to the sons?" He asked casually as if it was about the weather.

"I know I don't have to talk to you without a lawyer present." I said, thank god for those law shows. Cause lord knows I barely passed any tests in high school that that bit of information might of been on.

"Better make sure it's a good one." He said then went to get up and leave.

"Wait! What about my one phone call?" I said.

"One minute." He said then exited the room.

One minute took forever, and I'm certain when he said one minute, he meant an hour.

But eventually a cop came in and took me to a phone.

Who would my one phone call be?

Ain't like I knew any lawyers numbers off the top of my head.

I dialed the number praying someone would answer.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said.

"Gemma, it's Elizabeth." I said hoping she didn't hang up.

"Got yourself in trouble I see." She said laughing.

Did she find this comical?

"Yeah. Would you please please please call me a lawyer? I have money and everything, I just don't know of any good lawyers." I said begging.

"One condition." She said.

"Anything." I said without thinking.

"You have to tell me and the club everything." She said.

Shit.

If I didn't get a lawyer, I'd be screwed though.

"Deal." I said then hung up the phone and was escorted back to the cell.

* * *

><p>Some unknown amount of time later, a woman I didn't recognize shows up.<p>

"Ally Lowen I'm Miss Henderson's attorney. Do you have a room I could talk to her in?" She said to the cop standing by the door.

Without saying anything, he unlocked my cell, and escorted us to what I'm assuming was an interrogation room.

When the cop didn't leave she said, "Time alone with my client please?" To which he promptly left.

"Your in some deep trouble." She said to me.

"I know." I said.

"Tell me you have a good reason for doing it." She said while writing something down on her legal pad.

Time for the truth to come out.

"I'm Happy Lohman's daughter." I said while looking down.

"You are going to need a way better reason than that." She said.

"I'm only going to tell you all this once." I said then began to tell her everything that happened between the time my mom died and now.

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

"You were under emotional distress. I'm pretty sure we could get it dropped to a misdemeanor, then probably probation with community service."

"Okay." I said.

"By the way your bail was posted when I arrived. I figured it was best we talked first." She said then got up to leave.

"Wait, don't I like owe you money?" I asked getting up also.

"It's been taken care of." She said then left the room.

Who?

Gemma. Had to be.

The cop who took us in here earlier came in and uncuffed me. I went and collected my personal belongings then got the hell out of there.

Waiting outside for me was none other than Gemma.

"I see you've been released." She said smirking at me.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll pay you back." I said to her.

"I didn't bail you out sweetie." She said.

What?

"Then who did?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Happy. You wanna explain that too me?" She said.

What. The. Fuck.

Happy?

I really hope the bipolar gene didn't get passed down to me.

"Take me to my apartment and I'll show you." I said then got in her car.

"Y'all ain't like involved now are you?" She said while pulling out of the parking lot.

"God! No!" I practically yelled.

Ew. Ew. Ew.

People and their dumb assumptions.

"Just checking." She said pulling up to the barber shop.

We walked up the stairs to my apartment and I unlocked the door and headed straight for the kitchen table where my safe was.

I picked up the letter from my mom and handed it too her.

"It's a letter. It explains everything."

I started to walk away when I heard her mumble something about someone actually giving her letters.

Well, I think Gemma's officially gone crazy.

I sat down on my couch and about five minutes later, in came Gemma with the letter in her hand.

"I had a feeling you were Lenny's granddaughter from day one, but Happy's daughter? Even I didn't see that coming!" She said.

"Yup." I said really not wanting to talk about Happy.

"That's why you came to Charming." She stated.

I didn't reply.

"But why were you so hell bent on leaving?" She asked.

"I told him I was his daughter, and he was not the least bit interested." I said looking away. I could feel the tears coming, that was definitely a problem I had for way to long, not being able to control my emotions.

"Give him a chance, he'll come around. Family means a lot to Hap." She said then got up, gave me a hug, and left me alone.

Alone to think.

Think about Happy, and his weirdness.

To not really caring to smiling when I got arrested to paying my bail and lawyer?

Maybe its in the water in this town or something.

I would most likely be stuck in Charming for a minimum of a year, probably two if I got probation.

At least now that the truth was out, I didn't have to hide who I was anymore.

I decided to go check my mail.

Junk.

Junk.

Letter from Lenny.

I sat down and opened it.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I've been waiting 18 years for your letter. It made me very happy that it came. I wanted to meet you since you were a baby, but I respected your mother's wishes. I doubt I will get visitation back anytime soon, but if I do I do want to see you! Your mother, yes, I did hear about it. She left me a letter also. It's a terrible, terrible loss. Always remember she's with you wherever you go. I saw from your address that you're living in Charming? Getting to know your father? Yes, I know. I've known all along. He's a good guy, might not seem like it, but he is. Anyways I can't wait to hear more about you. Anything you want to know about me just ask. I got nothing but time. Oh and by the way, call me Grandpa._

_Love ya kid._

* * *

><p>The family member who wants to be a part of my life is in prison.<p>

I guess I just don't have good luck.

But hey, at least one person wants to be in my life.

I'll take that for what it's worth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2**: Please review!


End file.
